I'm Already There...
by WolfPrincess1
Summary: Sally and her daughter may never see Sonic again. Knuckles deals with having to tell them the terrible news....


I'm Already There  
  
Disclaimer: Knuckles, Sally, and others are all copyright (c) of SEGA, Archie, and whoever I forgot.  
  
This is sad..In my eyes. I was listening to "I'm Already There" and thought of this.  
  
  
  
Knuckles closed his eyes, leaning against a wall tiredly. Sonic lay on the ground beside him, dead. The echidna took a look at his once-rival, then had to look away in disgust. Disgust at himself. He had let Sonic die..He had watched him fall to the ground, limp forever. The fastest thing alive had been shot down by Robotnik..At last.  
  
Knuckles took a breath and leaned over, grabbing a phone that was nearby. He dialed a quick number, and prayed for her to be there...just not the other. After a moment..  
  
"Hello?" It was Sally. Oh god, this was going to be hard.  
  
"Hello, Sally." He replied, his voice distraught and dry. He licked his lips, trying to get his voice back.  
  
"Knuckles? Oh my god! Are you all right? You sound terrible! Is Sonic there, can I speak to him?" The last question sent a shiver down Knuckle's spine. He coughed and spoke quietly.  
  
"I have something to tell you Sally...It's about...Sonic.." Just then he heard a little girl's voice and cursed to himself as Alison Acorn's voice was heard on the other end of the phone.  
  
He called her on the road  
  
From a lonely hotel  
  
Just to hear her say I love you  
  
One more time  
  
When he heard a sound  
  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
  
And to wipe away a tear from his eye  
  
Little voice came on the phone  
  
Said "Daddy when you coming home?"  
  
He said the first thing that came to his mind...  
  
"Uncle Knuckles? When are you and Daddy comin' home?" Knuckles gulped at the girl's question, struck at the heart by her sweet, innocent voice. He looked back down at the motionless body of the blue hedgehog, and replied.  
  
I'm already there  
  
Take a look around you  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
I'm your imaginary friend  
  
And I know  
  
I'm in your prayers  
  
Oh I'm Already There  
  
"He's already there sweety. Take a look around you. He's your shadow..standing right there looking over you." He heard the girl hiccup and then heard her asking her mommy..  
  
"Momma, Uncle Knuckles says that Daddy's already here. What does he mean?" He heard Sally give a little gasp and ask for the phone. As soon as he heard her give a small and meek "Knuckles?" He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry...Sonic's gone Sally...I'm so sorry." And then he stood there, listening to her quiet sobs, his eyes closed in sympathy. He heard the small girl asking why was mommy crying? Can she speak to Daddy? And he cried too, knowing that she'd never again speak to her daddy.  
  
She got back on the phone  
  
Said "I really miss you darling"  
  
Don't worry about the kids  
  
They'll be alright.  
  
The shy one's in your arms  
  
Lying right there beside you  
  
But I know I will be in your dreams tonight.  
  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
  
Touch you with my fingertips  
  
So turn out the light  
  
Then close your eyes  
  
He continued crying as he heard Sally reassuring her daughter, telling her what she thought was right. He cried as he heard her words.  
  
I'm already there  
  
Don't make a sound  
  
I'm the beat in your heart  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
  
I'm the whipser in the wind  
  
And I'll be there till the end  
  
Can you feel  
  
The love that we share?  
  
Oh I'm already there  
  
He knew...Sonic wouldn't come back...He was too far gone. But he was already there.  
  
He was already home.  
  
We may be a thousand miles apart  
  
But I'll be with you  
  
Wherever you are  
  
I'm already there  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there till the end  
  
Can you feel  
  
The love that we share?  
  
Oh I'm Already There  
  
End.  
  
Like I said. Sad. Sorry to all you Sonic fans, I promise he won't die in any other stories. 


End file.
